Making Tori Shine
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Jade has had enough, spanking ahead for one of two teen singing rivals, but who will it be Goth Girl, Jade or Tori. Tori who hogs all the starring roles! Will they're panties stay up? Bickering girls rub the drama teacher the wrong way and one of the starlets is going to get a spanking Don't like don't read. Read and Review. vote for who's butt the teacher smokes.No flames
1. Chapter 1

Time For A Change: Tori & Jade's Détente. Victorious, Chapter One

Disclaimer: The television show and characters on Victorious are owned by Schneider Productions. This is a parody based on the show and there is financial gain from the writing or posting of this story. Used with permission of Tweenland Queen.

Thanks for suggesting this new plot direction after comments were voiced, that perhaps it was Tori who needed a spanking for hogging the action.

**(1)**

I recently saw an episode of Victorious where I was appalled by the mean spirited behavior of Jade towards Tori, the lead in a new school play called "Steamboat Suzy".

**Who Got The Lead?**

The question on everyone's mind was who would get the lead for the new school musical. Would it be Tori the odds on favorite or Jade the up and coming performer.

The room was a buzz with excitement and in Jade and Tori's case nerves on parade was a better description for what their stomachs cramping with nerves, which were a systemic expression of the tenseness between them and their competitive nature to gain the female lead role.

Jade seemed to believe this was her moment and the coveted role would be hers.

The 18 year old was wearing black jeans and her long brown hair had colored streaks of light blue and purple in it's strands that went down to her shoulders.

All of the students were surprised when their Improv Teacher at Hollywood Arts,

Mr. Sikowitz left the cast role sheet on the chair and left the classroom.

The moment of truth had arrived and Tori looked worried as she swept her shoulder length hair away from her face.

Jade got up out of her seat and climbed up on to the raised platform at the head of the class and picked up the piece of paper, which informed the actors and actresses of their roles in the upcoming play they would soon be presenting.

"Who got the lead?' the class asked in unison.

The answer came in the form of Jade kicking a chair across the room.

Tori had gotten the lead and her understudy was a very peeved Jade!

"All right class we are doing the musical "Steamboat Suzy", you all have your assigned roles and each of your jobs is imperative to putting on a good show!" Sikowitz said.

Their Improv teacher explained especially to Tori and Jade, the role and purpose of the understudy.

Sikowitz explained that Jade would be prepared and stand in ready in the case that for any reason Tori was unable to go on and perform on stage.

"So you're saying if some accident should happen to Tori I would take her place."

Jade said in a voice that brooked her displeasure at being Tori's understudy.

Tori's butt shifted and squirmed in her chair as the full effect of Jade's words and tone sunk in.

**Flower Delivery**

The class is interrupted as a delivery is made to the class.

He says has flowers for Tori Vega.

"Tori get the flowers, so we can get back to work on the play." Sikowitz said not liking the distraction.

Tori got up and pulled up her blue jeans up in the back as she walked, somewhat confused about who would send her flowers.

Tori reached the delivery guy holding the light orange flowers and bent her face over into the petals of the flowers and Jade and friends looked on.

"Wait, Stop Tori!" Trina yelled out to her sister.

"What, Trina what's wrong?" Tori turned around looking at her sister a little annoyed.

"Those are Orchard Lilies and you know you are so allergic to them." Trina said.

Tori jumped back like a little girl who had backed into a hot stove with her backside!

"Who would send me Orchard Lilies?" Tori asked.

"Yeah who?" Jade nodded her brown haired head with light colored highlights coming down her shoulders bucked her hair off her back.

"Wait a minute, it was you Jade, but how would you know I am allergic to Orchard Lilies?" Tori asked quite exasperated.

"I saw it in your file." Jade said in a smart ass voice.

"You read my file Jade." Tori said fuming.

"Yeah I guess I did. Jade said with a smirk.

"Enough is enough Jade!" Tori informed Jade and the class knew she had pushed farther than she ever had before by her nemis.

"Oh yeah well you hog the best parts and this is suppose to benefit all of us not just Tori Vega." Jade angrily spouted.

Someone was going to get a good spanking, because the drama teacher had had enough.

Would it be Tori or Jade?

You decide with your comments.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Goth Girl Makes Tori Shine!**

All disclaimers located in Chapter One.

Your comments, especially whether Tori deserved the spanking Jade gave her are welcome and appreciated.

Chapter Two

"Enough is enough Jade!" Tori informed Jade and the class knew she had pushed farther than she ever had before by her nemesis.

"Oh yeah well you hog the best parts and this is suppose to benefit all of us not just Tori Vega." Jade angrily spouted.

The eighteen year old girls were miffed at one another.

"Who got the lead?' the gang asked in unison.

The answer came when Jade kicked a chair and it slid across the room.

The Hollywood Art's gang got up from their chairs and left leaving to the leads to fight it out.

Someone was going to get a good spanking, because the Goth Girl had had enough with the prissy stage hogging star!

Jade raised her arm high above Tori's bare white bottom. She indeed now had the upper hand.

Spank!

Tori felt the hot imprint of Jade's hand burning deep into his lower right cheek, as she left her hand in place for a moment.

Whack!

Another hot hand-print, this time on the opposite cheek.

Spank! Crack! Swat! Jade began spanking in a slow, hard rhythm, giving Tori time to feel each spank as a separate entity.

Spank! Smack! Jade savored the way her hand flattened the male bottom on her lap, and the increasing squirm that the cheeks made as they became pink.

Spank! Pop! Swat! Crack! Whack! Relentlessly, Jade's hand drove into Tori's now swelling and bright red blistered ass.

Jade matched her spanking with her rival's pitiful cries as her butt continues to fry. Tori had the fleeting impression that he was being spanked by all the girls in the room at once, as the loud claps coincided with each new burning sting of Jade's hand.

"Ahhhh!" Tori went limp and broken sobbing greeted Jade's ears as she gave Tori two last hard spanks.

The young woman who now spanked twice as hard as before had Tori performing her own personal show yelling out at each searing imprint of her large, discipline minded hand.

Jade stood above Tori's now-red bottom swung her palm down hard from an overhead position, so that her fingers curled around the underside of his bottom.

SPANK! and he ceased his effort to take the phone away from his sister as Jade told her friend what Tori had done. She further suggested Becca come over and see Tori getting his just deserts.

SPANK! SMACK! CRACK! Jade held Tori tightly, watching his butt cheeks redden and squirm in her lap. Tori was held down for a full 80 spanks from her mean, teen eighteen year old classmate.

Her sister, performer now spanked her rival twice as hard as any of the other girls, like Cat would or could. Tori yelled out at each searing imprint of Jade's hard, disciplinary hand.

Tears were in Tori's brown eyes as they started to roll down her face.

**"Tori time for a real spanking with my belt, you fat assed teen bitch!"**

Jade West backed her words up letting the belt fly eight times fast and hard right across the crack above her thighs dividing Tori Vega's pampered butt cheeks.

SP-L-ACK! SW-AA-T! SP-A-NK! SW-A-PP!

New stabs of agony were being beaten deep into Tori's poor, still baby-fat bottom.

SP-A-NK! SW-A-PP! SP-L-ACK! SW-AA-T!

Tori would swear these swats with Jade's belt were even harder!

This time her frienemie laid the leather in powerfully leaving a red angry lozenge in vivid contrast to Tori's already rosy red ass** shine***.

"Ahhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh, Ouchie, please it hurts.", Tori wailed.

Now just stay still." Swish, "THREE", Swish, Crack Swish, Splat!

"OHHHHHHHH-Ahhhhh-haaaa-owwwwwwwwwwwwwoo," That Hurts!", Tori opined.

FOUR, FIVE" SWISH, SWISH, SWISH. Tori whined.

She was staying over but doing a bucking, twisting dance trying to move her pained butt flesh out of the stinging path of Jade's belt.

"Six, Seven, Eight,"

Jade swatted Tori with her wide leather belt, down, low across Tori's bottom was a raised stripe bearing faintly the leather pattern of the paddle belt with holes. It had been inflicted a little earlier by a stroke cruelly low on Tori's bottom

"Ohhhhhh, Ma'am please not more it hurt so-oh

Perhaps it might be a Freudian slip, but she had just acknowledged Jade as an authority figure. This pleased Jade who smiled wickedly and continued Tori's punishment.

The imprint of the stripe was purple-colored and the skin dangerously but temptingly raised and swollen from the swat that had left a mark.

Now she was crying so hard you could hardly understand what she was saying as Jade meanly swung the belt hard on the top of both thighs.

Tori jumped up dancing around, holding her bottom.

"IT HURT, IT HURT, OHHHHH."That will do."

Tori told her, three. Swish-Splat, Swish-Whack, Swish-Crack.

She counted each one of them and while crying letting Jade know how much it was hurting her.

Crack!

The rival brought her wide leather belt down hard across both Tori's upturned butt.

Tori's bottoms got redder and redder as her sheer panties became eaten up in her crack displaying more and more glowing skin. The teen schoolgirl cried like she was a little girl as her spanking ended.

Tori got up off Jade's lap, freakin the freak out in a ritual dance of pain. The eighteen year old girl grabbed her trembling bottom rubbed and pulled on her burning red and purple shiny cheeks. As Tori did she was unaware she was spreading her bottom cheeks wide open revealing her pouting pink pucker which amused Jade and caused her to smile in satisfaction. Until now this aperture had remained private for her eyes only.

"Now show some respect for my talent and curtsey to me, Tori!" Jade ordered.

Tori's breasts in her lace bra jiggled as she bent forward at the waist and daintly held out the hem of their blue plaid short skirts.

The fabric of her panties and rough denim of her jeans rubbed against her shiny red bottom.

Tear face soaked Tori was the chastened schoolgirl still sniffling,

Tori curtsied to Jade.

"Lower, lower Tori."

SPANK! **SPANK!** Jade gave Tori matching hard as he could muster spanks across her swelling blotchy, pinkish-red and purple streak striped butt.

"Yeouch" Tori responded and pouted at Jade.

The teen sensation winced as her tender reddened ass skin was stretched as she was forced to curtsey so low that her bright red glowing blood blistered butt cheeks

Jade laughed at Tori. "

Yeah Tori, "Let It **Shine**."


End file.
